letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin
|image = File:Froggy.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |season = 1 |number = 1 |airdate = 7 Nov 2007 |previous = N/A |next = Chowder's Girlfriend}}If Chowder can survive making a very complicated dish, he's on his way to becoming a chef. But the last step may be the one that finally breaks him. Plot The episode begins with Chowder recieving two bags from Gazpacho, and running home with them. Within a few minutes, he starts to get tired, then sees a piston salesman. He uses a piston as a spring and bounces back to Mung Daal’s Catering. Meanwhile, Truffles is taking an order for a customer and gets frustrated when she finds out they don’t know how to spell the name of the dish. She calls for Mung to get the order, but he tells her to bring it to her. Chowder crashes through the roof hat time, so Truffles gives the order to him. During the second step, Mung says that they have to prepare the meat, which is a twelve-legged cave frog. He gives it to Chowder and says they have to put it in the chipper chopper. Chowder pours it in right before Mung says that they should remove the en with the dish, or the whole thing would be ruined. Chowder gets nervous and starts pressing buttons on the chipper chopper, and the dish seems to come out okay, until the stink sack comes out. He tastes the stink sack, but it releases fumes and starts beeping. Chowder throws it behind him when Mung comes over, and it hits Shnitzel and explodes, to which Mung thinks was Shnitzel’s gas. During the eighth step, Chowder throws a barrel down a slide and Shnitzel stabs a giant pin through it, and into a giant pot that Mung stirs. In step twenty-three, Chowder tries to reach for a top door and Shnitzel helps him; however, the monster is in there, and it clings onto Shnitzel’s face again. In step forty-six, Shnitzel jumps up and down on a pump to get a fire starting. In step fifty-two, they all drink juice boxes, and Mung starts choking on his. In step 68 which is the final step, Chowder has to beat the dish in Thumb Wrestling, he wins trying to eat it, the customer runs away as ordered by Mung because Mung can't hold Chowder for long. Trivia *''Differences Between this and the Later Episodes'' **Schnitzel has a different voice (A little deeper than what it is now). ***In ths epsode, Schnitzel was voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson (who returned as the voice of the Dread Lead Farfel in a later episode), in later episodes, he is voiced by John DiMaggio **Schnitzel's pattern is different. In this episode, he had more lines on him and they looked like squiggles rather than a bunch of lines. **Chowder has bigger clothes in this episode. **Chowder's cheeks are bigger. **Mung Daal had a longer moustache, as well as larger ears. **Gazpacho had plain blue clothing in this episode, in the newer Chowder it had a pattern and it was a lighter blue. **Truffles had no pattern on her dress. **Chowder's voice sounds a little higher. (even though in this episode and later episodes, he was voiced by the same person, Nicky Jones) **Nicky Jones was only eight when he voiced Chowder in this episode. **The room where Truffles works was all purple. **Chowder has more endurance than he does in later episodes. **When the clip for the ingredients is slowed down, it shows: ***Vegetables ***Mushrooms ***Acorns ***Parsley with butter and butterknives on top ***A man measuring a large man's waist ***A drawing of a dog ***Grapefruit ***A farmer's market ***A dog on a beach ball ***A pet rock ***Poorly drawn pictures ***Cats playing instruments ***Cups of coffee ***A painting of people holding a crab ***Face of a teenager ***Bowls of chowder ***A toy robot ***A man in a strange costume ***Dolls ***A blue ball ***Santa Claus ***A painting of a tomato with a smiley face holding a pan and in a jar ***Sketches of various items ***A ''Triforce ''(From Nintendo's Zelda series) ***An NES controller **This is the first episode of the show which explains why some of the characters have different designs. **The acid shooting bug appears again in the next episode **The stain glass transition in the opening sequence when Chowder comes back from Gazpacho's was "tricky" for the animators. **In the original plot Gorgonzola waved to Chowder when he ran past him. Category:Episodes Category:Chowder Episodes